


Ghuleh/Lady Air NSFW Fanfic (something about trains, cocktails and a lot of moaning)

by stompmepapa_e



Category: GHOST - Fandom, Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost (Swedish Band), Ghost B.C., Ghulehs, ghouls - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gay, Lesbian, NSFW, cocktails, if my christian family finds this, im dead, this is gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stompmepapa_e/pseuds/stompmepapa_e
Summary: Writing songs has never been so much fun.





	Ghuleh/Lady Air NSFW Fanfic (something about trains, cocktails and a lot of moaning)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and English isn't my first language, so excuse me if it's garbage :')

It is a thursday night. You just attended your first ritual, and you had a fucking blast! You knew they would be awesome live, but they really exceeded your expectations tonight.

You relive the entire night, whilst you are hanging out in the lobby, waiting for the next train. You look at your phone, 12.30 AM. Everyone’s already left, but you’re still there. The train won’t leave for another hour. You let out a deep sigh. “Gotta love weekdays” you whisper to yourself. “What was that now?” you hear a voice from behind you. You turn around. Lady Air looks at you from behind the bar. You lock eyes. “Oh eh..” you stutter. “Is someone coming to pick you up? It’s pretty late”, she says. “No.. ehh.. no, I’m waiting to catch the next train, but it won’t leave for another hour”, you respond. She turns around and takes two shot glasses out of the cabinet behind her. You keep your gaze on her, watching her from behind. Your eyes trace the outlines of her body. Her curves make you feel numb. She’s stunning. Even more stunning up close than from far away. You had been looking at her the entire night, she was mesmerizing. You are awakened out of your dreamy gaze by the sound of two shot glasses being slammed on the bar. “Better make it a good hour, right?”, Lady Air says. She poors tequila in both glasses, grabs the shots and walks over to you. She hands you a shot glass and drops her body weight onto the couch, right next to you. “Can’t have a pretty lady like you waiting all by herself. I’ll keep you company” she says while taking the shot. You look at her and smile. “Thanks, I’d really like that”, you respond. You can’t really see her face with the mask and all, but her eyes smiled back at you, you’re certain. “Another shot?” she asks you. You contemplate wheter to take another shot or not, you could certainly use some extra confidence around this magnificent queen. You made your decision. You nod. “Yes, thank you”. Lady Air takes your shotglass out of your hand and walks back to the bar.

You’re not sure what to do, and you feel a little awkward, but then you remember you have a few tricks up your sleeve when it comes to making cocktails, from that time you did a workshop on your holiday in Spain. “Hold up”, you say insistently. Lady Air stares at you, confused. You walk over to the bar, take the shot glasses out of her hands, and grab two tall glasses and a shaker. Lady Air looks pleasantly surprised. “Watch and learn”, you say teasingly whilst pinching her arm. White rum, lime juice, orange curaçao, orgeat syrup, dark rum; you make the two of you a Mai Tai. Lady Air stares at you whilst you pick up the shaker, ready to mix the drinks. “Wait”, Lady Air says. “I want to mix them, teach me how to do it”. You smile at her, this is going to be a great night, you just know it. You position yourself behind her, she has the mixer in her right hand. You fold your hand over hers, and slowly start shaking the cocktail. Her back feels warm against your chest, and the smell of roses hits your nose. Her hands are soft, and you don’t want to let go, but you have to, the cocktails are done. You let go of her hand. She turns around, facing you. You lock eyes, once again. You don’t know why, but the room suddenly feels like a fire pit, and the tension between the two of you keeps rising as you gaze into each other’s eyes. Suddenly, Lady Air slams the cocktail shaker on the bar. She grabs your face and starts kissing you passionately. Her fingers draw a line down your neck, you grab her by her waist, and then wrap your arms around her back. She softly bites your lip. Her hands slide from your neck to your chin, giving you chills up and down your spine. She caresses your lips with her thumb before sliding it into your mouth. You open your mouth, and lock eyes with her. She might be Lady Air, but her eyes are filled with fire.

“Come with me”. She takes your hand and leads you to a set of stairs in the back of the venue. You climb the stairs together. Your eyes light up at the sight of the room she brought you to. “This is our time-out room where we get to relax before and after the show, but everyone’s asleep already, so we have this place all to ourselves”. Lady Air winks at you. Fairy lights light up the room, and there’s pillows everywhere. As you take in the beauty of the room, you feel two hands from behind you sliding over the curves of your body. You turn around and softly kiss Lady Air’s lips.

She pushes you onto a pile of pillows, you make a soft landing. She sits down on top of you, her legs spread over yours. She caresses your hair before grabbing ahold of it and kissing you violently. You lay your hand on her back and trace the curves of her body. She bites your lip once again, and starts kissing her way down your chin, to your neck, to your chest.. You can’t take it anymore, so much teasing. You want her. Now. Her hands make their way to your waist, and dive under your shirt, slowly making their way up. You want to grab her face, but she grabs both of your hands with one hand, and pushes them above your head in the pile of pillows. You look at her, confused. She gives you a naughty smile. God, you love this woman. With her other hand she slides up your shirt, and takes it off. She softly kisses the skin of your breast, whilst lifting up the edge of your bra. Goosebumps all over. She moves her hands behind you, and unties your bra. Her fingers slowly slide the bands off your arms, exposing both breasts. As she grabs your breast, she starts nibbling on your nipple. Her soft kisses continue. From your breasts, to your ribs, to your bellybutton, to your pants.. She looks up at you, looking for affirmation. You nod. You want this. So bad.

She unbuttons your pants, and slowly pulls down the zipper. Her hands wrap around the bands of both your pants and your panties. She slides them down, and throws them on the ground behind her. She hovers over you, you lock eyes, and slowly starts kissing your neck. You feel two fingers sliding up and down your cunt, before she slides them inside of you. You let out a sharp moan. The rhythm of her fingers thrusting inside of you feels familiar, could it be one of their songs? Maybe. You long for the touch of her warm skin against yours, so you start pulling at the buttons of her blouse. She allows it. You slide the top of her suit off her shoulders. She’s gorgeous. Your fingertips trace the lines of her collarbones. She keeps thrusting her fingers inside of you, and you can’t help but to move with her movements. You inhale sharply, and let out a soft moan. She kisses your neck, and with each kiss, softly sucks on your skin, leaving small red marks. You move your hands to her shoulder blades, down to her bra, and untie it. You slide off her bra, leaving her perky breasts exposed. Mesmerizing. You move your hands down from her belly towards her breasts, and softly caress her nipples. The skin on her breasts feels as soft as silk. Suddenly, Lady Air slides her fingers out of you and drops herself on her back beside you in the pile of pillows. She tugs at her pants and slides them off. She dives right back on top of you, kissing you passionately, whilst tugging on your hair. Your hands move their way down, creating thin red traces on her skin with the tips of your fingernails. You stop at her thighs, and squeeze them. You want all of her. Right. Fucking. Now.

You roll her over, making you sit on top of her. You kiss her lips, and then gently kiss your way down. You take her nipple inside of your mouth and gently suck on it. She lets out a moan and arches her back. The goosebumps on the skin underneath you touch your hands. You continue kissing you way down, stopping at her thighs, which now have a red mark from when you squeezed her. Gentle kisses on her red mark, occasionally leaving soft bites. You look at her from between her thighs, you lock eyes. She gives you an approving look. You spread her legs, so they’re further apart, and start writing lyrics with the tip of your tongue on her tiny clit. Will she notice it’s the lyrics from ‘Ghuleh’ you are writing between her legs? Lady Air arches her back as you get to the second verse. “Haresis Dea”, you write. Her moans grow more intense with each line. As you get to the first chorus, her body starts shaking. “Please let me come”, she begs you. You slide two fingers inside of her, and start thrusting in and out. Starting off slowly, but growing more rough each second. “Oh, holy Satan in hell, I’m going to come! I’m going to come!”, she screams as you reach the last chorus. She inhales sharply and then lets out a loud moan. Her body trembling from the energy that she built up. You finish the lyrics as she finishes. “Ghuleh Ghuleh”.

You crash down beside her in the gigantic pile of pillows, and come to the realization that the cocktails are still downstairs in the lobby. But you don’t really care anymore.


End file.
